Payback Stinks
by Grayshull
Summary: Just some fun & fluffy Spashley pass time. One-shot.


**AN: So, this is my first SoN story. It's just some everyday-couple fun. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The Davies mansion was quiet on a Friday afternoon, except for the occasional groaning and moaning coming from the living room downstairs. Kyla was sitting on one of the couches, having to watch her sister and her sister's girlfriend on the floor. She had to sit there and watch her sister, Ashley, being dominated by her - her being Kyla - best friend, Spencer. It was quite sad really.

"So, guys, I was thinking that we should go to Aiden's party later." said Kyla, already bored from watching them for almost twenty minutes now.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good." Ashley replied distractedly, for she and Spencer were wrestling on the living room floor.

"Just give up, babe. You know you're gonna lose," declared Spencer from behind Ashley, trying to get her in a chokehold.

"Yeah right. I only lost because I let you win. And stop tickling! That's cheating. You always cheat at this game."

"What are you talking about? I didn't even tickle you! You're the one that's cheating, trying to bite me." said Spencer, trying to move her arm away from where her girlfriend was trying to bite her. Moving her arm caused her to lose the hold she had on Ashley. The brunette rolled over so that she was the one behind the blonde, putting her in a chokehold. "Ow, ow, ow! Ash, you're hurting me!" This caused the brunette to immediately let go of her girlfriend.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry! So sorry! Sorry! Where did I hurt you? On your arm? Face? Ear? Here, let me kis-" Ashley didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying for Spencer had tackled her down onto her back and bit her cheek before giving said cheek a big, wet, sloppy kiss.

"Yes! Victory is mine, bitch! See! I told you that I'd win. Jot that down, Kyla. Jot. It. Down. I beat Ashley for the like, what is it, babe?" asked Spencer, looking down at Ashley because she was now straddling the brunette after tackling her. "Like the gajillionth time, right? Yeah, that sounds about right" the blonde continued with a smug grin on her face.

Ashley looked up at her girlfriend with an adorable pout forming at her lips. "You did cheat. I don't like you anymore." whined Ashley, turning her head away from the blonde on top of her. "That was a cheap shot. And you bit my cheek. I'll get you back for it later. Just you wait and see, Blondie. I'm gonna get you when you least expect it." At this, Spencer looked at her girlfriend with a look as if to say 'Yeah, sure, I believe you.' "Okay, now, get off me because I need to pee and I'm hungry."

Spencer slowly, like slow as in snail-slow, removed herself from her position on top of Ashley. Annoyed at the speed that her girlfriend was moving, Ashley gently, but firmly, pushed Spencer off of her. "Gee, Ash, you're so sweet." said Spencer, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, babe, but I really gotta pee, so…" she trailed off having already been halfway to the bathroom down the hall, leaving Spencer to pout to herself while Kyla sat on her chair laughing at the blonde. Not even five seconds later, Ashley's footsteps were heard before Spencer felt a pleasant kiss on her head followed by a soft "Sorry" and hearing Ashley's retreating footsteps towards the bathroom again. The actions of her girlfriend caused Spencer to smile.

* * *

The three girls were now sitting up in Ashley's room watching some documentary about sharks on the Discovery Channel, with Kyla on Ashley's couch and the couple cuddled close on the bed. They were for another hour or so to start getting ready for Aiden's party later on in the evening. Kyla got up off the couch, stretching.

"I'm going to go get more snacks. You guys want anything? Ash? You want more chips and bean dip?" asked Kyla.

"Yes, thank you. That would be lovely, dear sister. Oh, and could you put some cheese, too, please?" replied the eldest girl in the room.

"Yeah, sure. Spence, you want anything?" Kyla asked. After receiving a head shake and an appreciative smile from the blonde, she left the room to get the snacks.

Ashley turned to her girlfriend while swiftly pulling the comforter over both their heads. She cuddled closer to the blonde, holding her tighter to her body. The two dozed off into a peaceful for about fifteen minutes for Kyla had walked in announcing her arrival. She had learned her lesson about walking in any room the two were in without knocking or announcing her arrival in advance. Ashley and Spencer woke to the smell of popcorn and Kyla's voice. Ashley gently pushed the comforter down to their waists before sitting up.

Immediately after seeing the large plate of chips and dip, Ashley jumped out of bed, running over to snatch the plate out of her sister's hand, muttering a quick 'Thank you,' before running back to the bed, being careful not to spill any of her food. Within fifteen minutes or so, the whole plate of chips and dip were gone. Ashley had eaten the whole thing all by herself. She didn't even share with the girl beside her, nor did she ask if she wanted any. She was too concentrated on filling up her stomach.

"I heard that if you punch a shark in on the nose, it'll, like, become disoriented or some shit like that," stated Spencer, with her eyes locked on the television.

"What the heck, Spence. You scared me. I thought you fell asleep." said Ashley.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go get ready now." said Kyla.

"Alright. We'll probably start getting ready in a few minutes. I wanna finish watching the show." replied her sister. The blonde beside her giving only a soft grunt as her reply to the younger brunette.

"Okay." responded Kyla before walking out of the room to get ready.

Ashley was sitting up against the headboard with the thick comforter at her waist and Spencer, who was covered by the comforter as well, laying at her side. She had been feeling a little weird for a few minutes now. She was thinking maybe it was because she ate too much, or maybe she just ate too fast. Whatever it was, she was starting to feel it in her stomach. She started shifting around, trying to make the feeling go away, but that didn't work. Instead, the only result she received was a concerned Spencer looking up at her.

"You okay, babe?" inquired the blonde. She was about to get up to see if her girlfriend was okay when she saw a relieved look on Ashley's face, followed by a content sigh. Spencer scrunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head in confused manner. She took in a deep breath, about to repeat her question when she got it. She now knew why the brunette was relieved. Ashley now had the cheekiest grin on her face.

"ASHLEY!!!" yelled Spencer. Spencer had jumped out of the bed after breathing in the foul smell. She picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it hard at the other girl. Ashley was now laughing so hard, her face was turning blue from the lack of air, and clutching her sides from the pain that came with a good laugh.

"Oh! Oh ho ho. I told you I'd get you back, babe." said Ashley once she had the breath to speak. "You shouldn't have cheated earlier."

"Ugh! Of all the ways to give payback, you chose to trap your fart under the blanket?! No wonder why you sat up. So you wouldn't have to smell your own fart!"

"I always knew you were smart one in this relationship." chuckled Ashley. "I'm sorry. But you gotta admit, it was kinda funny."

"It was not," said Spencer trying to hold in her smile. "Okay, it kinda was. Like only a little."

"That's right. Now come back here. I wasn't done cuddling." Spencer walked and crawled back into the bed, taking her place at Ashley's side. "You know it was all out of love. Because I love you so so so so so so much!" declared Ashley before laying big and loud kiss on the top of Spencer's head.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too." reciprocated the blonde, leaning up to give her love a proper kiss.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Reviews would be nice. :)**


End file.
